


The Story

by JessBakesCakes



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches as Ted continues the story of how they met.  She’ll supplement the story later, but in shorter bits and pieces, to make it less like a lecture on architecture and more like a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpieinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpieinthesky/gifts).



She watches as Ted continues the story of how they met. She’ll supplement the story later, but in shorter bits and pieces, to make it less like a lecture on architecture and more like a fairy tale. Because that’s what it was for her.

She has her own version of the story. The events are the same, the feelings are the same, but the experience was completely different. She remembers the look Barney gave her the first time he met her. She remembers the conversation he had with her alone at the table at MacLaren’s.

 _”So you really like Ted, huh?” Barney takes a sip of his drink._

 _“I love him.”_

 _“I figured as much. I came in with the attitude that you’re both equally hopeless. There’s no fixing this.”_

 _She grins. “I don’t mind that. I don’t think I really want it fixed.”  
_

She remembers the first time Robin really opened up to her. She asked a simple hockey question, mostly out of politeness and curiosity, but Robin rambled for several minutes. After that, she felt like Robin really did like her. She remembers a late-night talk with Lily that ended with blubbering from both of them. She remembers Marshall’s look of excitement when she genuinely agreed to a couple’s night, a tradition that still stands.

But more than anything, she remembers the look on Ted’s face the first time she saw him. She remembers his words to her on their first date, anniversaries, their wedding day… and every day since.

That’s what she wants to share with the kids. Ted’s telling the story of how they met; the kids weren’t there for that. She doesn’t need to tell them her version, because that story’s still being written. Every day with Ted is a new chapter in that book.


End file.
